You Can't Fool Me
by animegeekP
Summary: Mick had died sacrificing himself for the team. Snart has returned home to 2016, things will never be the same now that Mick is gone. However, Captain Cold is not alone, not as long as Barry Allen was around.
1. Chapter 1

I know this is a short first chapter but when this idea popped into my head I couldn't resist. If you like this please leave a review and I will write another chapter as soon as possible

*I OWN NOTHING*

* * *

Lenard didn't stop Mick from sacrificing himself. Now, his best and only true friend was dead... The worst part? it was his fault. If Lenard hadn't talked Mick into getting on Rip's time ship Mick would still be alive. So it was no surprise to anyone when he decided to leave the team and return to 2016. The question is... What will Lenard Snart do now?

Rip dropped him off outside a coffee shop in Central City five months after they left. Rip was waiting for him outside. The captain of the wave rider was wearing the same sad puppy dog eyed look, everyone else had been since Mick died. He hated that look, they as well have screamed how weak, fragile and helpless they thought he was. So when Rip patted him on the back and said goodbye could not look his now former captain in the eye. He didn't even bother to lift his head until he was sure the ship was gone...

"Long time no see Snart," said a familiar voice...Lenard knew who it was before he turned around. Sure enough, he was correct it was none other than the scarlet speedster.


	2. Chapter 2

R&R  
*I OWN NOTHING*

* * *

"Well if it isn't Central city's favorite superhero The Flash," he remarked sarcastically with his signature smart alec smirk _I'm not in the mood for this why couldn't he have shown up after I had a few beers?_

"Where is everyone else?" Barry asked finding the fact that Snart was all alone strange.

"Still hopping through time"Snart replied flatly without volunteering anything about Mick.

"Even Mick?" Barry pressed raising an eyebrow at the thought of Captain Cold leaving his partner behind.

"Dead" he spat flinching as if he had just yanked off a band-aid. The young hero opened his mouth but his mind was rendered blank from shock. "What's wrong scarlet?" Leonard hissed eager to throw a few punches. They did not come to blows because Barry got called away to deal with a metahuman and Len went in search of copious amounts of alcohol.

Snart found his way into a rundown dive bar. It was the kind of place where nobody asked questions. It was dark filthy and he wouldn't have been surprised to cockroaches scampering about. The only other customers were two bikers sitting in the far corner. In other words, it was exactly the kind of place he wanted to be. Snart chugged beer after beer trying to silence his grief and guilt while determined what his next move would be. Two beers in he considered asking Lisa if he could stay with her but she would ask him too many questions he couldn't answer. By beer number four Len thought about going back he used to live with Mick but there were too many memories there.

When his sixth beer came he was mulling over the idea of breaking into a hotel room, however, Snart was still sober enough to know this was a bad plan. Snart couldn't think of anything else to do so he polished off two more beers bringing the night's total to ten and then right before he could put the eleventh to his lips... Leonard heard the sound of Mick laughing it was as if the pyro was beside him before the room fell silent.

Len was understandably shaken so much so that he dropped his drink spilling the entire bottle in his lap. He twisted and turned neck in every direction with such speed even The Flash would have been impressed. In the split second before it took for his heart resumed beating he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Mick was alive. For a single blissful instant, the universe had been righted. Sadly it did not for logic to take hold of his mind."He's dead" Len unknowingly mumbled aloud.

"Mister, are you alright?" the twenty-one-year-old male bartender asked tantivy. The young man had a tough outward appearance. All of his visible skin was covered in tattoos. Couple that with tattered clothing and red mohawk he looked like he belonged in a punk rock band.

"I'm fine..." Len lied through gritted teeth.

 _"No, you are not if you were you would be out robbing a bank. Not in here talking to the ghost of your dead friend..."_ said the disembodied of Mick in a tone laced with disappointment.

"Go away" Snart growled. The bartender backed away slowly thinking perhaps it was time to call it a night.

 _"Is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life?"_ the dead man teased. Snart did not reply instead he clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles went white. He through some money at the barkeep and bolted As soon as Leonard lost sight of the bar he ran into the ran into the last he wanted to see... Barry ... Allen

* * *

Suprised? What do you think will happen next?

Let me know by leaving a review :)


End file.
